


Benefits of Patience

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Farmyard Mcgenji [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bull Mccree, Chubby Jesse McCree, Farmer Genji, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: A direct sequel to By the Horns, Featuring Genji working towards and getting what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellChimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellChimes/gifts).



His walk of shame out of the barn was a messy one, the clothes he had worn were cum stained and ruined beyond repair. They were the furthest thing from his mind though, as he stumbled back to the house, thoughts and plans running a mile a minute. His idea solidified in the shower, only a few simple searches and a well stashed credit card to start. The card was for emergencies, and Genji doubts that fucking a prized cow is what Hanzo had in mind when he allowed it, but some things can’t be accounted for.

  
The week it takes for his purchases to arrive is agony. One Genji spends drawing out each chore to keep from counting the hours; fidgeting and watching the longest shows he can. Anything to ignore the clock for a few seconds more. When they finally do arrive, he can hardly contain himself, shooing away the postal worker, skipping their usual pleasantries. As one of the very few humans Genji sees these days - without needing to go an hour out of his way - he tries to capitalize on their interactions, but today he feels like he can't be asked to care. Chores finished in record speed, he finally tears into the boxes with a passion he hasn't felt stir since his exile.

  
The first box he opens has a set of plugs inside, ranging from the size of his finger, to about the size of Jesse. Even still wrapped in the plastic, the plugs look intimidating, but the labels assure that the material is soft and yielding enough for beginner use. Packaged with the plugs was more lube than Genji would have ever needed, prior this self assigned project. Instead of taking his time to admire the contents, Genji reaches for the next box. Marked with a shipping label from a different company, this package is heavier than the last. He feels a flutter of excitement low in his stomach at the heft. Nestled inside the box, is the biggest toy he was able to find. Equine in shape, the head is thick and flared, squishing at the edges under his hand. Even fresh out of the package he couldn't help but imagine how it would feel as it popped inside. Would the dildo get stuck when he came around it? Muscles clenched tight enough to have the flare working like it should.

  
The thoughts enough to have him reaching for one of his plugs, hastily cleaned off, and propping the massive dildo up for display. It's fat enough to bend under its own weight, head drooping happily towards the floor. The first plug is thinner than his normal toys, slim, and long, and so much thinner than the weighty cock before him. Comparing any of them but the largest showed just how much work he had in store. It also sparks a fire in his belly like nothing had in months, determination to take the biggest one, to be able to feel the seemingly impossibly thick head of the toy as it pushed inside for the first time.

  
Stretching himself open for the plug is quick work, as thick as two fingers, there isn't much to it. It leaves him wanting. Genji hardly allows himself any time to relax, rushing to work himself open even for that much. There's a pinch and burn as it breaches, but by then he's far too deep in his own head to care. That will be a problem for future Genji. Right now, he can’t help but stare longingly at the equine dildo in front of him as he slowly pushes the plug in. It settles deeper than he’s used to, but it doesn’t rub where he needs it. The silicone is nothing like the feeling of flesh he’s been dreaming of since the bull pinned him. The toy in front of him looks close, as close as he’ll get without a lifecasting, and that idea leaves him trembling.

  
How hard would it be to get his bull to stay still for that? Jesse probably wouldn’t cooperate, would have to be sedated to keep him from fucking into the mold and ruining it. He’ll have to train himself to fit it, so why not train Jesse as well. No reason to ruin their fun with a sedative when he could work hard to have his bull at his beck and call. Imaging the strong muscles, so easily capable of pinning him, pliant beneath him. Ready to take control on either of their whims. After all there was only so much teasing Jesse would probably stand.

  
All bets would be off after the thing had set, Jesse's cock clean and ready for him. His bull would be oh so sweet, trying to fuck into his hand, pawing and crying to try to get at his hole. The agony of waiting would pay off for them both as he eased down onto it.  
With a sudden intensity, Genji came, spilling onto his sheets, body twitching around the trainer. It's a mess to be cleaned up later. For now he's content to collapse on the bed, unwilling to remove the plug as he basks in the afterglow and his body slowly begins to ease into the too sensitive territory. A glance at the toy on the shelf is enough to make him twitch, determination firmly setting in.

  
.o.

  
Lots of things had caught Genji’s interest over the years, soccer, kyūjitai calligraphy (learned in a ploy to impress an upper crust beauty that had snagged his eye, and had the unintended consequence of pleasing Hanzo), competitive beer pong, and one memorable stint with pole dancing (much more effective garnering attention, and much less well received by his brother). He never stuck with it though, his enthusiasm as quick to fade as it was rallied. Unlike most of his abandoned interests, Genji manages to keep this one up fairly regularly, building it into the rhythm of his life. Morning chores, most of his heavy work: mucking stables, mending fences, and the first round of feeding for his animals. A relaxing lunch at the house, followed by a shower to clean away the heavy grime of the day. After that Genji takes his time to easing himself open for one of the toys. Still wearing it, he finishes whatever light chores are left, sure to take out the plug when wearing it becomes too much.

  
It always sent a thrill through him, whenever he stepped outside with a silicone plug held snug within him. Made him shiver, whenever the material of his pants dragged just right over the handle. What if someone came by to visit? What if today was the day Hanzo finally caved, allowed someone to come out and pick Genji up, to return him to civilization? Would they know? Would they be able to sense the depraved depths their young master had sunk to in his isolation? Preparing himself to fuck his own prize bull.

  
The thought had his heart in his throat, and heat pooling in his belly. He was absolutely going to try this again when he got back to Hanamura; if Hanzo ever decided that Genji had been punished for long enough.It has worked with his routine thus far, taking only a few days for breaks, he's managed to build up to a mid size plug. Leaving only two more after this one. Both big enough to leave Genji incapacitated in bed, unable to move around with them in. The plug he's got in now is already a challenge, even something as light as sweeping slowly getting to be too much. Every little twist and turn he makes with the broom has him twitching and shuddering, cock at full attention. Bending down nearly leaves him sprawled on the barn floor, as the plug pushes down mercilessly on his prostate. A curious bae manages to grab his attention, and grounds him back in reality.

  
Jesse's been keeping closer to Genji’s side than he had before, acting like a second shadow as Genji worked around the grounds. He’s mostly stayed out of the way, watching his owner while he worked, keeping an eye on him as much as the cows. Should Genji find himself lost in thought or holding still for too long, his bull wouId come and check on him. Often snuffling at his hair, nuzzling his face between Genji’s shoulder blades, or resting his hands on Genji’s hips. It startled him each time, but always caused a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest and put a stupid smile on his face.

  
It hadn’t been an issue, save for Jesse nearly crushed the garden when he have been trying to pull weeds.Locking him in a pen as punishment, was tempting, but he had never had the heart to do it. After a mild scolding, it hadn’t happened again, Jesse was far more careful about staying outside of his working area.As close as he liked to keep to his owner, he still keeps an eye on the herd and wandered back to them before nightfall.

  
He’s not doing any major cleaning today, so the doors to the barn are open for any of the animals to come inside and cool off, or eat any of their remaining breakfast. It's something that he does rather often, and it's never been an issue, the cows mostly uninterested in his work, unwilling to get too close. Save for the occasional request for a pet, he's normally left alone. Jesse wouldn’t usually be an exception to this rule.

  
Today he's being far more forward, sniffing and pushing up against him even though Genji was still finishing up his work. It be sweet if it wasn’t so irritating and in the way. It would also be sweet if he wasn’t as hard as he can ever remember being, with seven inches of silicone rubbing up against his prostate with every move. It was making it difficult to sweep or move at all, Genji’s motions cut short to keep from hitting Jesse with the broom. Jesse’s hooves keep getting nearly tangled as he sidles closer, pressing against his back. The sniffing is loud enough to be a distraction in its own, but this close he can feel Jesse’s warm breath, the hard planes of his chest, the plush press of his stomach, and how interested the bull seems to be from nothing.

  
Genji would chalk it up to something like a rut, but even with his limited knowledge of animal husbandry, he figured it would be unusual to have one during the late summer. Engrossed in his train of thought, he doesn't notice how Jesse keeps moving closer, subtly herding him towards one of the walls. It only dawns on him when Jesse's hoof does tangle with the broom, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Genji has a moment of panic that he'll be crushed under someone twice his weight, but Jesse manages to catch himself. Thankful that the only casualty is his pride, and possibly the skin on his knees, he waits for Jesse to get up so he can dust himself off. Instead he gets a broad tongue to the back of the neck, licking a lazy stripe that catches his ear, and freezes the breath in his lungs.

  
In this position, the plug is already digging into him ruthlessly, but he can faintly feel Jesse pressing against him around it. Hot and hard, cock butting against the base of the plug and nudging it forward. It makes him wail, twitching around the toy as Jesse starts a quick pace that keeps it jolting forward. Pinned as he is there's nothing he can do about it except scramble for purchase on any stable object he can reach, in an attempt to keep himself from ending up face first on the floor. It might be humiliating, if he could be bothered to care. Any thought other than the hard reaming he's getting has been fucked out of his head, dripping to the ground like the growing pool of drool from his open mouth. He couldn't stop this now if he wanted to though; the noises spilling from his mouth nearly unrecognizable as his own. He sounds like an animal, desperately wailing as it's fucked within an inch of its life.

  
That's how he feels, split open on a toy that rocks in and out with each grind of Jesse's hips. It doesn't take long for it to become too much, orgasm violently torn out of him, making his toes curl and his fingers scrape across the dirt floor. Jesse is blissfully quick to follow. Genji’s vision still hasn’t returned yet, but he can feel Jesse jerking against his ass and stilling, the splash of his cum hot even through his coveralls.

  
He can’t help but basks in the full body warmth, still shaking with delightful aftershocks, Jesse a comforting weight above him. As he worked to calm his breathing, he listened to his bull’s own ragged gasps. Every part of Genji’s body felt like jelly,and slow to respond. He honestly wasn’t sure if he’d ever come so hard as he just had. His whole body felt well used, like after a long day at the gym. He didn’t think he was going to be able to stand, much less walk back to the house. Certainly not with the plug still pressed up inside him, every bit as firm and insistent as it was when he first slid it in.

  
Giggling, he sailed his body’s natural chemical high, as he imaged the limp he was going to sport making his way back to the farm house. The sound caught Jesse’s attention, bringing the bull back down to brush his mouth along Genji’s neck in an imitation of a kiss. He smirked at the bull’s concern, right up until Jesse leaned a little too far forward and jostled the plug once more. The only thing that held Genji back from a full body flinch was the knowledge that it would make only make the situation worse, in his overstimulated state.

  
And now that he was thinking about it, a lot of this was starting to lose its charm. The not inconsequential puddle of cum he was currently laying in, a mix of Jesse’s obscenely large spend and his own, for one, was quickly turning from satisfying, to sticky and gross.

Genji groaned.

  
He’d have to clean the barn again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finally gets what he wants.

Making himself wait for the next plug is near agony. With Jesse's interest in the barn, all Genji can think about is how close he is to the last size. Just a little longer, and soon he'll be able to ride the large dildo to his heart’s content. Any toy would be child’s play after that, but the equine wonder still resting in its place of honor, had him aching to cheat, and rush the last couple of steps. If there’s anything his forced isolation has taught him though, it was patience. Enough that Genji manages to keep to his regular routine. It still feels like less of a chore than sitting in on family meetings had been. His masochistic enjoyment of the denial intensifying his anticipation, and fueling his will to hold out. 

If his sweet bull had been an ever present shadow before what Genji had come to call the Incident II: Barn Fire, Jesse was all but attached at the hip now. Most mornings, after a quick breakfast, Genji would make his way out to the field to find Jesse already waiting at the edge of the pasture, ready to greet his owner with happy bays. The first couple of times it happened, the welcome made Genji nervous and red-faced. Was Jesse going to try the same thing again as soon as he stepped through the gate? If he did would Genji try to stop him or would he even want to?

  
It never came to that though. Sweet bull that he was, Jesse merely trotted to him as soon as he was past the gate with a goofy smile, wishing Genji good morning in his own way. Usually in the form of one of his messy, pseudo slobber-kisses to the cheek, before falling in step behind. Jesse would then spend the rest of the day following closely at Genji's heels, his constant companion.  
  
  
At some point,though he'd deny it if anyone ever dared asked, Genji had taken to talking aloud to him. He blamed it on the social withdraw, but sometimes he swore that he saw glimmers of understanding in Jesse's eyes as he listened intently. He talked to him about everything, usually starting with the outlining the day for Jesse after receiving his greeting. He tried to explain how the milker worked, as he was hooking up one of the cows - though he didn't fully understand the process himself. Genji reminisced often about childhood stories, like the time he had gotten a horrible sunburn at the beach as a boy. All because he had refused to sit still long enough for one of the staff to put sunscreen on him. Genji had been applying some of the lotion as he told the story - no way was he risking wrinkles now that he knew what was at stake - and dashed  a white stripe across Jesse's face, much to the his nose-wrinkling distaste.  
  
  
He told his newfound confidant stories he hadn't told anyone before. Jesse had held Genji through his entire, sobbing retelling of how it felt to be informed of his mother's death by one of the many faceless castle staff. Of not seeing his father or brother at all that day, a child left to grieve alone while they made arrangements. I had felt wrong to be forced to stand wearing a stoic mask, even as he said his final goodbyes at her funeral, not allowed to grieve how he wanted in public. How horribly alone he felt as her body was taken away to be cremated, even standing right beside Hanzo and their father. Jesse stroked and nuzzled him until he cried himself out and his ragged breathing calmed. He'd had such a knowing sadness in his eyes as he watched over the small figure curled in his arms, and Genji wondered if Jesse had ever had a family and if he missed his family too.  
  
  
After the first few days of Jesse lowing pitifully as Genji headed back inside for lunch, he started to make simple things he could bring outside for improvised picnics. Rolling out a blanket hw would settle there to eat his onigiri, gyoza, or other light lunch, while Jesse curled up on the blanket beside him. He had tried to tempt Jesse into taking a bite, but he seemed to show no interest in whatever Genji was snacking on. The only to this was a blueberry muffin.

 

It had happened after one of his permitted bi-monthly trips into town. He had been lucky enough this time to catch the bakery on a sale and come home ladened with sweet treats. The first one of which was a muffin that he had been planning to savour it as a dessert. He was nearly finished his lunch when the ringing phone caught his ear. Stuck with a phone that miraculously still had a cord, he was pulled away from his sun warmed spot and treat. The call had lasted all  of five minutes, a regular check up to make sure he was still were he was supposed to be, and he was back out to lunch.  A half eaten lunch.

   
He swore that Jesse almost looked smug as he sat there chewing on his ill-gotten gains.

 

With Jesse spending more and more time with him, it became more difficult to work out time to stretch himself. It does become ever more satisfying as the goal he set for himself finally approaches, the craving to turn their peaceful lunches into something more gnawing at him.

 

When the day finally arrives, Genji feels ready to vibrate out of his skin. All his hard work and training, preparing himself to take something so big will finally pay off. This will also be his first time slacking off since the first few months of his banishment. The very likely threat of his inaction hurting the herd, regardless of his initial distaste for the job, was too real of a responsibility to ignore. Taking even a single afternoon off took careful planning.

 

Genji spent his morning making sure the animals had plenty of food for the day, and cramming as many chores as he could in the short period of time. Where the hours used to feel endless, it now felt like too little time to squeeze in everything he needed to accomplish. Genji checked and double checked his regular to do list. He barely scraped by, getting everything finished just before lunch. His morning seemed like a blur of rushing around. Hardly remembering what he managed to finish, he powered through a quick meal and shower, uncaring if he was a little filthy for what he had planned.

 

That morning, before rushing out the door, he had laid everything out on the bed. Almost too eager as he pulled the toy from its resting place and picked out lube. Simply touching it with the intent to use it had felt like a victory. Both were still nestled on the bed like the long awaited prize they are when he finished his shower, not even bothering to dress. Prepared as everything was, he felt  a twinge of disappointment. Something isn't just so, a piece missing to make the picture perfect. A stray thought that has Genji blushing and sets him bustling about again, collecting what he needs in a hastily bundled blanket.

 

Supplies in hand, Genji tries not to worry too hard as he heads outside. The next farm over is miles away, and the dirt road guarantees he'll hear anyone if they do stop by. As fun as unexpected guests would be, there is only one particular party he’s interested in putting on a show for. Safe in his isolation, Genji heads over to the pasture fence and lays out his blanket a short distance away in the shade of a tree. Best to avoid the most embarrassing sunburn of his life, even with no one around to see it.

 

It wouldn't be long until Jesse finds him, with how close he's been keeping to his owner’s side lately, it's a wonder the bull isn't here already. That has Genji rushing to start, shaking with anticipation, as he lays out the things he'll need. Uncapping the lube feels like an overly complex task, but soon he’s got a finger worked inside. It’s easy to push in, muscles trained oh so well to slack at the first twitch of intrusion. It makes working himself open a delight, his inner muscles buttery soft under his touch. There’s only a small pinch once he starts works himself open, enough so to accommodate his prize toy,  going deaf to everything but his own panting and the slick sound of his hand working furiously.

 

The wait is worth it though, when he finally takes a hold of the dildo. Lube slick fingers take in the details of the shaft properly for the first time since he purchased it. All that time spent on his shelf as a trophy, and now just getting to touch it is getting him all to riled up. Getting it slick feels like nearly an act of worship, and he spends the time to work lube into every inch of the shaft. It makes it easier for him to slip into the fantasy, imagining it's Jesse he's preparing, lovingly stroking his shaft. That it's Jesse he's bending to presenting himself for, face pressed to the soft blanket.

 

The first brush of slicked silicone between his cheeks makes him feel as if a damn is breaking. It lets loose an awful sort of need to stuff in as much as possible, that's near impossible to quell. It’s a slim reasoning that holds him back hangs by a thread. Rushing now could ruin everything, poison what Genji needs to be perfect. He's tried so hard to be patient. So he waits, that thread fraying ever thinner as the toy slides between his cheeks, catches on his rim.

 

Imagining a heavy body behind each thrust is easy. The encounter in the barn weighs heavily on his mind and he slips a little deeper into fantasy. He knows how Jesse likes to move already, the rough movements perfect at the time. For now he wants something gentler. Genji mimics the slow drag and pull of after he had cum. It would be warm up for his bull, savouring his first time fucking a new hole - one that he had been craving. Loose and slick as Genji is, the slow motions have the toy threatening to push inside.

 

A particularly fast thrust has the very edge of the flair slipping in. Even that is enough to demonstrate to him just how wide the toy was going to split him open, and what should be scary only makes him want it all the more. Legs shaking, he pushes back against the head, working more of the flair inside. It wasn’t as easy as he originally imagined, only a little bit squeezing inside each time, caught on it’s own bulk. In a desperate bid for it to fit, Genji pinched the head slightly in half. The flare almost seems eager to push in once it has a little help, popping inside and springing to full size.  

 

The sudden stretch is more than Genji bargained for, the sheer thickness of it has him tensing, his erection flagging. Rekindling his interested isn’t a challenge. Only a handful of strokes are needed to have him eager again, the feeling of being stretched so wide open transitioning from a unpleasant burn to an insatiable need for more, driving him to move. A particularly hard stroke has him slipping a little lower on the toy, sitting up a little straighter as he starts to fuck himself on it in little bursts.

 

Getting lost in the motions is all too easy for Genji. A twinge of pain here and there has him tugging at his cock until he can sink further down on the toy. He doesn't register his audience until he has completely speared himself upon the dildo, hands clenched in the blanket, silicone balls pressing flush against his own. There isn't much time to delight in his success before a noise draws his attention.

 

Jesse is at the fence nearest to him, mooing loudly, leaning dangerously far over the top. His cock is full, slapping heavily against his thigh as he shuffles, pacing and calling out for Genji. Stuffed full as he is, its easy to imagine slipping off the toy, and presenting himself at the fence. Letting Jesse nose and lick to his hole to his  heart's content, use it like Genji’s been dreaming of letting him. It's a heady enough thought to have him slowly grinding on the toy, hips barely raising off of it before pushing the shaft home. Jesse’s sweet, needy lows and the thick shaft now steadily being pumped in and out, completed his fantasy; together, more than enough to push him over the edge.

 

Something wet against his neck shattered the illusion, reality crashing down. Jesse's noises have stopped, replaced by a sniffling that is far louder than it should be. The heat of a familiar body pressing up against him feels tenfold without the barrier of his clothes. Intoxicating, nearly searing from a lazy day in the sunlight.

 

Jesse is hot and hard against him, and anything other than getting exactly what he's been craving for months now immediately vanishes from Genji’s mind. It's easy for Jesse to push him over, bullying him down to the blanket. The toy slips free, squeezed from his body by the swift change in position, flare catching for only a moment before the head comes free with a pop that has him shivering. Its sudden absence leaves him feeling far too empty now that he's gotten taste of being truly full. Genji couldn’t help but whine, desperate for something to fill the void.

 

He’s not left waiting for long, as the object of his most intimate desires slides between his cheeks, a direct mimic of the path the toy took minutes before. It’s a clumsy attempt to push in, but Genji can’t be asked to care. Rough hands grip his hips in a hold that will leave bruises more embarrassing to explaining than the sunburn would have been. With the added help it only takes two rough tries to have Jesse catching, tip easily slipping pass slack muscles. He keeps pushing in slowly, fucking deeper with shallow thrusts, forcing small, animalistic sounds from Genji.

 

The fat head of his cock is where the similarities between the toy and the real deal end. Where the toy tapered thinner after the head, Jesse does not, shaft just as thick as it eases in. They hardly started, and Genji already feels speared opened, twitching and drooling into the blanket. Everything begins narrowing down, all of his limited remaining awareness focused on holding still for his Jesse and letting him take every inch. It just keeps coming, feeling nearly endless, Jesse’s cock reaching deeper than the toy or plugs ever could. He feels so much wider than he could have prepared for, all of his work to open up not nearly enough. Any burn from the stretch is quickly buried by waves of pleasure as Jesse inches his way in, huffing in his ear all the while.

 

“F-f-fuck,” Genji gasps out, hot tears tracing their way across the cheek not pressed into the blanket.

 

Stuffed as he was, Genji still managed a selfish flicker of worry that he wouldn’t be able to take everything, that Jesse would simply stop before he bottomed out or be unable to drive in any further. There’s a painful eternity when his bull does stop, their breathing equally ragged, his blood pounding in his ears in time with the throbbing in his ass, deafening without the slap of flesh or grunting. It shatters when, with one last hard thrust, Jesse finally bottoms out, heavy balls slapping against him. Genji doesn't have much time to process or revel in the feeling, only a second passing before Jesse is pulling out the barest of inches. His full weight is behind it when he slams back in. Each plunge leaves Genji gasping, the air forced hard from his lungs, unable to catch his breath at the pace Jesse set. He doesn’t even have time to moan, the only sounds of pleasure he manages to make are his jagged gulps for air.

 

The huffing beside his head has gotten louder, a little comfort that Jesse is feeling the pace too, before the sound is drowned out by the rampant beat of his heart. It feels ready to burst from this chest, or melt and ooze from his pores at the heat consuming them both. Genji’s hands scramble to grip at the blanket, trying to hold onto something for leverage, so he can push back, desperate for anything more. He doesn’t notice that the blanket has long since pooled around their knees, his fingers instead fisting in mounds of grass and digging furrows into the dirt as he holds on for dear life.

 

Without needing to be touched, the climax building in Genji’s belly feels like molten gold. Perfect and pristine. Stretched wide around Jesse’s cock, it’s all he can think of, the only thought he’s capable of having. His orgasm building far too quickly. An inevitability that he couldn’t reach a hand down to stop if he wanted to. It’s a blinding force when he cums, colour bursting behind his eyes, body going tight and rigid as more tears spill down his face. The twitching of his muscles apparently what Jesse had been waiting for, a deeply satisfied noise spilling from his chest as he digs his hooves into the ground.

 

Genji has a brief moment of clarity in the roller coaster ride his afternoon plans have become. That, if the barn had been Jesse’s attempt to stake his claim, this was his reinforcement. This would ruin him for anything but the hard fucking that his bull could provide, a proper display of the satisfaction he could bring. If Genji could gather up the will to open his eyes and peek over his shoulder, he’s sure that Jesse would look as proud as a peacock on display.

 

He doesn’t have the will or the chance, Jesse’s flare stretches him anew as it starts to expand. A few clumsy thrusts have the bull cumming, bellowing as he pours hot seed into his claimed prize. It’s something Genji hadn’t really accounted for. There's enough that, even in his numbed bliss, he can feel it sloshing around. Genji expects it to be trickling down his thighs soon but as Jesse lowers them onto the tangled blanket, he can’t seem to care about the mess. Warm and full in ways he couldn’t have dared to imagine, the clean up if the furthest thing from his mind. His afternoon free of chores will leave plenty of time for that, and other things.


End file.
